Their Threat
by Nightlife666
Summary: Catherine is used in a sting and Grissom is pissed. Purejoy and a little Snickers.
1. Chapter 1

___**Their Threat**_

Disclaimer: CSI and the Characters do not belong to me. They are just a way for me to get my problems out. They are my muse. Lol

A/N: My first Fic. Don't be nice. Rip me apart. I want it all, Muahahahah. Just let it out.

1

Her face hurt. The cold water stung the cut on her check were he hit her.

_Why do I do this to myself?_

Cleaning the blood from her face, she could hear her daughter walking down the hall.

"Mom where were you? Grandma and I called the lab looking for you when you didn't come home and they didn't know where you were and then Ecklie called and he was mad that you weren't at work and that you didn't call in and he said he was gonna suspend you, then Uncle Gil called and he didn't know where you were and. . . and. . . and. . ."

Lindsay was babbling and crying. She was defiantly her mother's twin. Catherine stood in-front of her daughter.

"Lins listen honey; stop crying," she wiped the tears from her face

"I was put on special assignment by the Sheriff and the F.B.I. I called Uncle Gil before he knows I'm ok, and I am not going to be suspended no matter how mad at me he is."

"But you're not ok, your lip and cheek are bleeding and your nose is broken."

Catherine turned and looked at herself in the mirror. He definitely broke her nose.

"Ok Lins lets go to the hospital and get me fixed up and then we will go get breakfast and have a girl's day. . ."

Lindsay looked up at her mother skeptically.

"You can stay home with me today."

Lindsay smiled and went to go put clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Threat

Chapter 2

Gil marched through the lab down to Ecklie's office. He was mad, no mad was mild; no, he was pissed. He didn't knock he just barged in.

"Conrad I just spoke to Catherine, why wasn't I told that she was running a sting with the FBI, why wasn't I told! She is at the hospital now."

Ecklie stared at Gil. He looked upset, which was a rare state to see Gilbert Grissom in.

"Listen Grissom I'm sure she's fine let's just do our jobs for the rest of shift then. . ."

Conrad watched Gil pace back and forth in front of his deck and it was making him nauseous. Just then he noticed Gil in his face.

"Conrad I swear if you knew about this. . . "

Conrad stood up.

"Grissom I didn't know anything about this. I would have at least told you were she was."

Gil started pacing again. Ecklie started to watch him pace, he was starting to get nauseous.

"Gil stop pacing. Just go to the hospital and I will cover your team."

Gil looked at Conrad skeptically.

_Why is he being so nice?_

"Look," Conrad started as he walked around the desk

"I'm not going to tell your crew what is going on, but I am going to tell them you had an emergency and that they are to report to me tonight. Now go to the hospital before I change my mind."

Gil just nodded at Conrad then turned and left the office. Walking as fast as he could without running he got to the garage and jumped into his Tahoe and speed out onto the streets of Las Vgas.


	3. Chapter 3

Their Threat

Chapter 3

"Okay Ms. Willows hold still."

The doctor in the hospital placed her hands on Catherine's face, her finger's spread over her cheeks her thumbs touching either side of her nose.

"Alright now this is going to hurt but try not to move till I put the bandage on the bridge of your nose."

Catherine took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay."

"Alright ready, 1. . . 2 . . . . 3."

The doctor pushed Catherine's nose into place with a crunch. Catherine yelped and jumped slightly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh my god, that hurt sooooo much."

"Hold still while I put the bandage on. After this I will stitch your cheek."


	4. Chapter 4

Their Threat

CSI is not Mine

Chapter 4

Lindsay sat in the waiting-room while her mom got looked at. She wished her mom would take better care of herself and not let assholes walk all over her. She felt as hand clamp down on her shoulder making her jump.

"Easy Lins it's just me."

"Uncle Gil you scared me."

Gil sat next to the young woman and gave her a big hug. He hadn't realized how little he had seen of her in the last few years.

"You are getting so big. How are you butterfly?"

Using the nickname he gave her when she was a kid made her smile.

"I'm alright. . . doing better then mom is."

Gil felt his heart slide into his throat. He must have looked like a ghost.

"Oh no Uncle Gil she's ok she just got knocked around a bit. It's not like she's never been knocked around before."

Gil looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"Uncle Gil please I'm not four anymore. I know what dad used to do to her."

Gil rubbed her back.

"I do have to say dad never broke her nose though."

Gil looked up and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Lins what room is she in?"

"They won't tell me. They told me to sit here and that she would be done soon."

Gil got up and walked to the nurses station

"Excuse me?"

The young woman turned around and smiled at Gil.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I am looking for Catherine Willows' room."

The nurse frowned.

"I'm sorry sir but I was given strict orders not to allow anyone to see Ms. Willows until she was spoken to by the FBI."

Gil rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And who gave you these orders."

"I did."

The man's voice was like a nightmare returning from the depths of his subconscious to haunt his life. He wanted to punch the voice in the mouth but instead got in it's face.

"You better have a remarkable reason for using one of my CSI's as bait again Agent.'

"Well Mr. Grissom I can't tell you exactly the details right now. I'm sure you understand."

Gil was getting frustrated and felt a migraine forming. The doctor voice broke through his concentration.

"Agent Colepepper, she's ready for you."

Colepepper excused himself and he walked with the doctor.

Gil's blood was a river of lava and he was sure if he didn't move or do something he was gonna have a stroke.

TBC

R&R I love you guys for reviewing the first chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Their Threat

Chapter 5

CSI isn't mine

Gil and Lindsay sat on the benches in the hospital waiting for over forty-five minutes, and Gil had enough. He tugged on Linds' arm and walked to the room Colepepper went to. They reached the room in just as Colepepper was leaving.

"Remember our agreement Catherine."

As Colepepper turned from Catherine to leave Lindsay ran by him and he ran into Gil.

"Watch where you are going Grissom."

Grissom grabbed Colepepper's shirt sleeve and pulled him close.

"I will have your badge for this Agent."

Gil let go of Colepepper and walked into the room. Colepepper looked after him and then straightened his tie and left the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chap. 6

Catherine gave Lindsay a hug and smiled at Gil. He was mad at the situation but seeing her in the state she was in made him want to cry for her.

She could see the tears in his eyes so she motioned for him to come closer. He walked into the room and stood next to her bed. He looked at Catherine and then at Lindsay.

"Linds are you hungry?"

She nodded and Gil gave her a twenty dollar bill and watched her leave the room. He turned to Catherine and noticed that she was shaking.

"Catherine what's wrong?"

She looked up at him and the tears flowed down her face and the sobs racked her small body; she looked scared. Gil wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was worried about her but didn't know what to do for her.

"Cath what's going on?"

She just cried until she got the hiccups.

"Gil they were gonna (Hic) take her from me. (Hic) I couldn't let them (Hic) take her. She is all I have."

Catherine buried her face in his chest and continued to cry

"Catherine what are you talking about? Who?"

Just then the doctor came in.

"Catherine? Sir what happened?"

Gil introduced himself to the doctor and tried to explain what happened.

"Catherine you need to stop crying or your bandages are gonna get wet and stink."

Her doctor tried to make a joke to get her to stop crying. Catherine stood up and looked at the doctor begging her to let her go home. She took a deep shaky breath and calmed down. The doctor handed her a prescription bottle

"Take these to combat the head aches and no work till the bottle is empty."

The doctor turned to Gil.

"Will you be taking her home?"

Catherine piped in before Gil answered.

"I brought my own car."

Gil turned to her.

"That Jim and I will come and get later because I know that the good doctor here gave you painkillers when you came in. And you are not driving with Lins in the car while you are drugged up."

Catherine glared at Gil but he was un-wavered be the stare and Catherine began to sway on her feet eye's getting heavy.

"I don't need to be babied Gil."

"I'm not babying you Cath, I'm telling you that I am taking you home whether you want me to or not."

Catherine's shoulders slumped and she gave in to them.

"Ok, thank you doctor. Let's go find Lindsay and get you home."

They put Catherine in a wheelchair and she called Lindsay on her cell and they got in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Their Threat

Cha. 7

CSI is not mine

The drive home was quiet. Catherine fell asleep due to the pain medication; Lindsay sat in the back munching on her bagel.

"Uncle Gil why does mom let people treat her like crap?"

Gil looked at his young "niece" and gave her a sad smile.

"Lindsay I can't answer that. You need to talk to her. Can I make a suggestion?"

Lindsay nodded.

"I think you should sit down with your mother and have a long talk with her. You know woman to woman?"

Lindsay seemed to consider it as she went back to her bagel. Gil pulled the Denali into the driveway and took his copy of her key out. He walked over to Catherine's side as Lindsay jumped out.

"Linds please go open the door for me so I can bring your mother in."

Lindsay unlocked the house and held the door open as Gil cared Catherine in.

"Okay Linds I'm gonna go put your mother to bed and then take you to school."

"But mom said I can stay home today with her and you."

Gil walked up the stairs toward Catherine's bedroom.

"I have to get back to the lab and your mother needs rest. Turn down the blankets for me."

Lindsay did as she was told.

"Do you really think she is gonna let you go?"

Gil placed Catherine on the bed but she didn't loosen her grip on his neck. Lindsay gave him a look of "I told you" as she practically skipped out of the room.

"Catherine can you let me go please."

She just shook her head. Gil sighed and got into the bed next to her with his back to her. Catherine rolled over and wrapped her arm around his waist. His eyes bugged as she started stroking his stomach with her thumb. He heard giggling coming from the doorway, looking up to see Lindsay standing there, he narrowed his eyes at her, which just made her laugh aloud.

"What can I do for you Lindsay?"

"I just came to tell you that I am going to go get ready for school."

Catherine sat up on an elbow and looked at her daughter through heavy eyelids.

"You are gonna go to bed and sleep. You aren't gonna be awake in school if you go anyway."

Her mother wasn't making sense but she knew what she meant. She would fall asleep in class because she hadn't slept all night.

"Okay I'm going to sleep then."

"I'll make food when we all get up ok?"

"K." Her distant response came from the hall.

Catherine snuggled up close to Gil and went back to sleep. Gil rolled over and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 8

_What the hell is that noise?_

The house phone woke Gil from a deep sleep. He looked over at Catherine and heard Lindsay on the phone. Moving Catherine's arm from around his waist, Gil got up and went to see who Lins was talking to. Going down the stairs he could hear her clearly.

"No she's fine Uncle Jim; Uncle Gil is here with us."

There was a pause. When Lindsay saw Gil coming down her face light up.

"Uncle Jim do you wanna talk to Uncle Gil?"

A pause and Lindsay handed the phone to Gil.

"Jim."

"Gil."

"I need you to do something for me."

"And what's that?"

While Gil and Jim spoke Lindsay walked upstairs and crawled into bed behind her mother. Lindsay ran her hand through her mother's hair. Catherine rolled over and her eyes opened slightly and she watched her daughter. The look in her daughter's eyes brought tears to her own. The thoughts of the last few days oozed back into Catherine's consciousness and the tears feel.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Catherine sat up and pulled Lindsay into a death grip and cried into her hair. Lindsay rubbed her mother's back and tried to get words out of her.

"I won't let them take you from me. I do what I do for you and they are not gonna take you from me."

Lindsay was shocked at her mother's openness but she still wasn't sure what was going on. Gil came back into the room and looked at Lindsay questioningly.

"Um Uncle Gil I think mom has something to tell you."

Lindsay gave her mother a big hug and walked out of the room to let her mother and uncle talk. She was worried about her mother but she didn't know what to do. He went into her room and got on the computer. Her friend Corey im.ed her and she started to tell him everything that happened to her mother and how she was feeling about it. She was hoping someone that is removed from the situation would put things into perspective.


	9. Chapter 9

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 9

Gil watched Catherine intently he didn't like seeing her upset; he waited for her to speak, not wanting to push her.

"Gil they threatened to take her away from me."

"Who did?"

"The Feds."

Gil was angry at what was going on but he held it in, he didn't want her to stop talking in fear that she would never open up to him like this again.

"The sheriff told me about the sting and he asked me to think about it. Then I was in my office and Colepepper came in. He spoke to me in more detail about the sting and then. . ."

She put her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back her tears. Her body started to shake. Gil wrapped a supportive arm around her as she took a deep breath and tried to continue. She looked into his eyes and the love she saw surprised her so much that the tears came down beyond her control.

"Then he got in my face. He flat out told me that he could have Linds taken from me in a heart beat, that there would be no investigation that she would just be gone. He knows people in child services and they would just take his word on what he was saying and they would just come and take her. I wanted to tell you Gil but I couldn't let them take her from me. He told me I'd never get her back."

Gil ran his over his face as she continued to let everything out. When she started stuttering he put a finger on her lips.

"Cath it's over. He can't use you for this sting anymore; the guy knows who you are now."

Catherine took his hand I her's and kissed his hand, shocking him. She ran her thumbs over the back of his hand.

"Gil you can't tell anyone. If you do Colepepper will have her taken from me. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Promise me Gil."

"Cath what he is doing is ethically wrong and illegal."

"And it will be his word against mine. Gil please I am begging you."

Gil was silent for a minute.

"If you love me you won't say anything."

He looked up at her in disbelief.

"Catherine I love you enough not to say anything, but I also love you enough not to let this go."

What was happening to her was wrong and it was making him sick but he didn't want to see her hurting anymore. Catherine put her hands on his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you Gil. I really and truly do. Thank you for listening."

He gave her a huge hug and then looked out the door to see Lindsay standing in the door with tears in her eyes."


	10. Chapter 10

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 10

Colepepper walked through the lab looking for Grissom. He had just gotten off the phone with his Assistant Director, and he knew who called him and put in a complaint.

"Agent Colepepper."

Colepepper turned around to see Conrad Ecklie walking toward him.

"Special Agent, Mr. Ecklie. What can I do for you?"

Conrad got in Colepepper's face

"Do me a favor. . . Agent, go back to your field office and stay out of my lab."

Conrad pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his breast pocket and handed it to Colepepper.

"What is this?"

"A restraining order."

"A what?"

"You are not to come within one hundred yards of CSI Willows or her family. Note that your friends at child services have received an identical R.O."

Colepepper read over the R.O and then looked up at Ecklie.

"After all I did for you guys; helping catch the 'Strip Strangler'?"

"You didn't help catch anyone. Grissom's people caught the 'Strangler.' Not only did you put CSI Sidle in danger then you put CSI Willows in mortal danger this time. These aren't undercover officers, Agent; they are scientists that are required to carry firearms. If you take away their guns and their kits they are civilians."

Colepepper saw Catherine walking from the one lab into Ballistics. He pushed his way passed Ecklie and went after her.

"WILLOWS!"

Catherine looked out of the door of Ballistics and saw Colepepper marching after her. Catherine backed into the room and then into Bobby.

"Easy Cath. You know if you walked forward you wouldn't bump into things."

The tall blond Texan stood against Catherine's back. She looked up at him then hid behind him.

"Bobby I took out a Restraining Order out on Agent Colepepper. Bobby keep him occupied while I get to my office. Please."

Bobby nodded and Catherine turned and ran out of Ballistics through the rear door.

"I owe you one."

Colepepper walked into ballistics as Bobby had his eyes in the scope.

"Can I help you sir?"

Colepepper looked over at Bobby and then around the room

"Where did she go?"

"None of your business. You need to leave sir I have evidence to examine."

Colepepper put his hands on his hips and stared bobby down.

"Agent you need to leave now."

Colepepper turned and walked out of the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 11

Catherine ran into her office and locked the door. Without turning the lights on she made her way behind her desk and sat in the chair.

"Holy Shit."

Catherine laid her head on the back of her chair, eyes closed.

"Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap."

_Knock knock_

The knocking made her jump. She got up from the chair and moved to the corner behind the door.

"Cath it's me."

Grissom's voice came through the door. Hesitantly Catherine slowly opened the door but remained behind it. She watched the shadow on the floor. Her eyes watched his legs as the bowed out as he walked.

_One of your most distinctive traits Mr. Grissom. _

Catherine closed the door behind him, leaving them in near total darkness. Grissom looked around for her.

"Catherine? Honey where are you?"

She sneaks up on him and wraps his arms around his waist, making him jump.

"Easy love it's me."

Loosening her grip, Grissom turns in her arms and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing in the dark?"

"I'm hiding from Colepepper."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, tightening his grip on her.

"Why are hiding from him."

She put her face into his chest.

"Because Ecklie told him about the Restraining Order, god you smell so good."

Grissom laughed and put his hands on her face and tilted her head up.

"You got an R.O on him?"

Catherine nodded.

"And on his friends at the child services, Jim did some hunting for me."

Gil laughed and planted a kiss on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 12

Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, and Warrick Brown sat in the break room Sara and Nick sitting cuddled on the couch and Warrick at the table, each waiting for their individual case's lab results. They all watched Catherine run past the them and into her office. A few minutes later Colepepper ran into the room.

"Where is Mrs. Willows?"

The tone in his voice made the other CSIs hesitate.

"If she isn't willingly going to talk to you, what makes you think we will tell you were she is?" Warrick stood up and got in Colepepper's face.

"Didn't she get a restraining order on you?" Nick asked standing to Warrick's left.

"Yeah so technically we could have you arrested." Sara said standing to Warrick's left.

The three of them stared Colepepper down. Feeling like a trapped animal he backed off and walked out the way he came.

"Jack Ass!" Sara sat back down.

"Should someone go tell her that he left so we can work?" Nick asked.

"I'll go tell her. I'm sure you two wanna be alone." Warrick walk out of the break room.


	13. Chapter 13

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 13

Catherine and Gil were sitting on her couch when a knock came at her door. Gil patted her knee and went to answer her door. Seeing Warrick standing there made him sigh in relief.

"Hey Griss, um I just wanted to let you guys know that Colepepper left. You guys can come out now."

Grissom went to speak when he heard Catherine sniff. Looking at her he could see the color drained out of her face. He turned toward Warrick.

"Rick, I'm going to take her home. I'll be on the clock and my phone will be on so you guys are to call me and check in."

Warrick nodded and walked back to the break room to talk to the others. Grissom closed the door and sat back down next to Catherine. He moved her bangs out of her face and yanked his hand back.

"Jesus Cath, you're burning up."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Yeah okay," the sarcasm seeping out of his tone like the venom of a serpent's fangs.

He picked her up and helped her to her feet. Catherine's eyes rolled and her knees gave out. Gil held on to her tight. Gil picked her up and walked toward the office door.

"Gil I don't want to be seen like this."

"Can you walk?"

Catherine nodded and walked out of the office and she got half way down the hall when she fainted. Sara ran out of the break room and but her jacket under her head.

"Gil call an ambulance she is burning up."

Gil stood in place frozen.

"Gil? Gil? Call the damn ambulance."

Warrick ran out on his phone he was calling for the ambulance. After he hung up he walked over to Gil. Grabbing his shoulders he shook him.

"Griss! Snap out of it."


	14. Chapter 14

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 14

_What happened? She was fine. Sure she had a fever, but. _

Gil was facing the window. He knew he was in a car but couldn't remember how he got there. All he remembered was that he was walking through the lab following Catherine heading to the garage to take her home then she fainted.

Gil snapped out of his trance and looked over at Warrick.

"What happened? Were she?"

Warrick looked at Nick; who was sitting in the back, and then back at Gil.

"You were really out of it weren't you?"

Gil looked at him puzzled. Nick leaned forward and put a reassuring hand on Gil's shoulder.

"Big guy, she's in the ambulance in front of us, Sara is with her we are headed to the hospital now. The paramedics think she fainted from the fever."

Gil tried to remember the last fifteen minutes but he couldn't. All he remembered was her going down and he couldn't stop her.

_Why am I such a failure at this? My love life is made of Fale."_

Gil went back to staring out the window, and watched _The Strip_ pass bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 15

_Where am I? What happened? Gil? Gil baby were are you? I'm cold and it's dark. I'm scared. Gil hold me please keep me safe. Protect me. Why am I such an idiot? _

Sara sat the whole ride to the hospital next to Catherine watching the Paramedics work trying to keep her vitals stable. She looked down at the pit of Catherine's elbow and saw a small puncture wound.

"Guys did you draw blood from her?"

The Paramedics looked at each other.

"No. We don't usually draw."

Sara looked down at Catherine's arm and immediately wished she had her kit. The ambulance pulled into the E.R and the Paramedics rolled Catherine in with Sara following closely behind. The nurse followed Sara and asked her for all of Catherine's information.

"I need a full Tox panel run on her. She has a small puncture wound on the inside of her elbow. All poisons and medications tested for."

The nurse nodded at Sara and went to follow the caravan into the E.R. Nick, Warrick and Gil ran into the Emergency room and looked for Sara. Spotting her by the doors leading further into the hospital, they ran over to her.

"Sara what did they say?"

Sara turned and looked at Gil with such pain in her eyes Gil's heart stopped.

"Sara what happed?"

"She had a tiny puncture wound on the inside of her elbow."

The three men's faces dropped.

"I told the nurse to run a full Tox scan on her blood."

Gil collapsed into the seat closest to him. He broke down. Sara held him in a hug as he cried Nick and Warrick put reassuring hands on his back.

_Gil help me, I can't breathe. My chest hurts. Why aren't you with me? It's so cold. _


	16. Chapter 16

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 16

_We have a code blue in E.R room 3! Code blue in E.R room!_

Gil's eye's widened until a doctor walked up to the three of them.

"Dr. Grissom?"

Gil stood. He was so nervous his palms were sweating and his heart was racing.

"Yes."

His voice was cracking from crying and not talking for two hours.

"Ms. Willows is awake but she is very groggy. She was given a very strong anti-psychotic. It was administered two to three days ago I am surprised it took so long to take effect. She won't be able to speak coherently at times for a few days so just be patient. Someone needs to be with her for the next couple of days and we will be keeping her here over night for observation."

Gil interrupted the doctor.

"I'll be with her doctor but can I go speak to her? I've. . . We've been sitting here for two hours. Please can we go see her?"

The doctor nodded his head, and looked down at the chart in his hand.

"Just one more thing; Ms. Sidle which side of the ambulance did you sit on?"

Sara looked up at the doctor as if she had three heads with a slacked jaw and a crocked eye and a huge pimple in the middle of his for head.

"I don't know. It was two hours ago, I was worried about my friend fighting for her life."

"Well I need to know how you saw the puncture wound on her arm?"

Sara looked into his eyes and immediately got defensive.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

The doctor looked at her confused, and then something clicked in his stare.

"Oh no Ms. Sidle. I am not accusing you of administering any kind of drug to Ms. Willows I'm asking you how close you were to Ms.Willows' arm to have seen it."

Sara looked like a deer in a head light; sitting there in her chair in with her mouth hanging open.

"I am it's CSI it is my job to notice things like that. If I didn't I would have been fired years ago."

The doctor bowed his head and let the question go. He walked the group to Catherine's room were they saw someone they weren't to happy to see.


	17. Chapter 17

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Rated M for a little harsher language than the previous chapters.

Chapter 17

Gil marched up to Colepepper grabbed his collar and slammed him up against the wall out side Catherine's room.

"What the fuck are you doing you here?"

Nick and Warrick pulled Grissom off of Colepepper and Sara kept Colepepper against the wall.

"You don't belong anywhere near her you piece of shit. I should have you arrested. The R.O says you are not to come within one hundred yards of her!"

"She was working my case I have every right to be here."

"You have NO right to be here Colepepper first you almost get Sara killed then you threaten Catherine into working for you, but saying you'll have Lindsay taken away then you put her in a situation that she gets her ass beat before you get to her . . . do you have something against CSIs or is it our lab or is it me? Tell me . . . what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Warrick and Nick pulled Gil into Catherine's room and Sara stayed with Colepepper.

"Gil you need to calm down. This is not the time or place for you to be blowing up like this. Stay with Catherine and we and Sara will deal with Colepepper."

Warrick pushed Gil into the chair next to Catherine's bed and Nick watched him as Warrick walked out a head of him. Gil watched the door close and sat in silence for a while. Catherine reached her hand over the railing of the bed. Gil jumped out of the chair and stood over the side of her bed and held her hand. She whispered something he couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

She pulled his hand in a 'come closer' gesture.

"I love you. Watch Lins for me?"

Gil looked down at her. What did she mean by that?

"Catherine you're gonna be fine. I love you too. Just get some rest you'll be home soon. If you want I'll call your mother and have her watch Linds tonight."

Catherine shook her head and poked him, mouthing _you_.

"Me? You want me to watch her?"

Catherine nodded and then passed out.

Gil leant over the rail and placed a kiss on Catherine's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow my love."


	18. Chapter 18

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 18

_Ooff_

Nick slammed Colepepper against the wall, Warrick and Sara standing on either side of him.

"You pick the wrong day to break your R.O Agent. Sara do me a favor and call Brass, Warrick why don't you go check on Lindsay, make sure no one else has broken their Restraining orders."

Warrick pulled out his cell phone and dialed Catherine's home number. No answer. Warrick turned to Sara who was in the phone with brass and shook his head.

"Uh Jim do me favor and go make sure that Lindsay is either at home or at a friend's house please. Thank you."'

Closing her cell phone Sara walked back next Nick.

"Rick said no answer. He is on the way to Catherine's house so is Jim."

She looked at Colepepper.

"You better pray she's I the shower cuse I will make sure you are brought up on kidnapping charges."

Nick released Colepepper and let the Uniforms escort him out of the hospital.

Sara started to shake. Nick pulled her into a hug; stroking her back he kissed the top of her head.

"Relax baby you did good tonight. Just take deep breathes."

She pulled in a shaky breath and slowly let it out.

"It's been one hell of a day. I wanna go home."

"Okay, I'll take you home then I'll go and let you rest."

Sara looked up at him with a smile.

"Who said I wanted you to leave?"

Nick laughed and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I love you Nicky."

"Love you too Sa."

A/N: Any suggestions on what to do next. I was thinking have a search for Lindsay but I'm not sure. What do you guys and gals think? R&R and Ideas are more than welcome thanks so much for reading everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 19

Lindsay sat at her computer IMing her friend Jenna, waiting for her grandmother to come back. Just then the power goes out.

"Aw man."

Lindsay reached for her phone but she never got to it. A pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of her room. She started kicking and clawing and biting but the arms never let go. She started to scream and that's when the man threw her against the wall. She didn't move and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and left the house.

Jim drove down a residential street that he has been on many times before. He pulled into Catherine's driveway just as Lilly came running out of the house screaming.

"LINDSAY!!"

"Lilly. Lilly tell me what's going on."

"Jim she's gone. I came home from the store and the power was out and I went to check on her and she wasn't in her room I checked the whole house she's gone."'

Lilly was in hysterics. She started to shake and cry. Jim grabbed his walkie talkie and calls for backup. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Warrick.

"Yeah Rick it's me. . . Lindsay is gone. I'm waiting for the backup. I think you guys should get here soon."

Lilly lent on Jim's car crying.

"I never should have left. I shouldn't have left her alone I should have made her come with me."

"Lilly this isn't your fault. Just breath or you are gonna end up in the bed next to Catherine. We will find her just breath."

Warrick called Nick and Sara and told them what happened. They were meeting him at Catherine's house. H walked into Catherine's room and tapped on Gil's shoulder. Gil turns around and doesn't like the look on Warrick's face.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone. I'm on my way to meet Sara and Nick at Catherine's house. You should stay with her."

Gil looked down at Catherine's sleeping body and he started to cry. He slumped down on the floor on the side of Catherine's bed. Warrick knelt down beside him and tried to calm him down.

"Gil you need to calm down man. You might wake her up and she doesn't need to know about this right now. Just get her through this and we will find her."

Warrick pulled Gil up to his feet and Gil grabbed Warrick's shirt.

"You get Colepepper and his friends at child services and get them to tell you were she is, and Rick if the son of a bitch that hurt Catherine is the one that took her you work with the feds and you find her but do not let them take over this case. I want to be kept up to date and I want you to make sure that a certain assistant director knows all about a certain special agent."

"You got it Gil. I'm on it."

Warrick left the room and called Jim.

"Jim I think we need to get a hold of Colepepper and his buddies."

"I'm ahead of you Rick. I've got uniforms picking them up. Sara and Nick found something that may be a huge lead; I think it needs to be checked ASAP."

Jim held an evidence bag with a video tape in it up to his face.

Warrick drove to Catherine's house and checked on Sara and Nick at what they had found. They didn't find a lot but they knew Catherine probably trained Lindsay on how to leave trails and hold onto evidence if she could. They were leaving the house when Jim's phone rang.

"Brass. Catherine slow down."

The CSIs loaded up Sara's truck and they went to the lab knowing Gil told Catherine what happened they didn't want to face her if they didn't move. They let Jim deal with her rambling since he has known her almost as long as Gil has. Sara put the siren on and drove back to the lab as quickly and safely as she could.

"Catherine they are going over the stuff they collected and we will find her."

The uniforms turned toward Jim when they heard Catherine's scream from where they were standing. Jim got in his car with Lilly and drove to the station were he had is three suspects in custody. Lilly heard Catherine over the other line and asked Jim for the phone.

"Jim please let me speak to my daughter."

Jim glanced at her then back at the road. He handed Lilly the phone and he put his siren on and speed down the highway.

"Catherine."

There was a silence on the line and then an infuriated shout.

"Where the fuck were you? Why weren't you with her? Mom I told you what was going on why would you leave her? Why?"

Jim could see the tears running down Lilly's face and he could hear Catherine's he needed to find Lindsay or it would destroy these two for ever.

Thanks WendySam for the idea and for the review


	20. Chapter 20

Their Threat

CSI is not mine

Chapter 20

Lindsay woke up with a wicked head ach. The room was dark and cold with stone walls and floor. She couldn't see out of her left eye very well.

"Where the hell am I?"

Just as she spoke those words she heard the lock on the door open. It swung open revealing the blinding light and a silhouette.

"Hello little girl I see you are awake now."

Lindsay squinted trying to relieve the temporary blindness and see who was talking to her.

"Normally I don't like little ones but your mommy decided to escape from me and, working with the police and FBI, almost captured me. Well now she has to be taught a lesson."

The man walked into the room and picked Lindsay up by the arm and pushed her out of the room and into a room with a chair and a video camera in-front of it. She looked around trying to get her bearings but she didn't recognize the room at all. The man pushed down into the chair and he pulled a gun out of his waist band. Lindsay jumped and almost flipped the chair. He turned the camera on and hit record and he put the gun up to Lindsay's temple. She screamed and cried. The man cocked the gun.

"Stop crying you little shit and talk to your mother. Tell her to come find you."


	21. Chapter 21

Their Threat 

Cha. 21

CSI is not mine

Catherine and Gil drove through the streets of Las Vegas, making their way to the lab. Holding her hand the whole way, Gil tried to think positively about the outcome of Lindsay's abduction.

_She'll be fine. She'll be fine. She'll be fine._

He repeated the statement over and over in his mind. He had a feeling everything would be ok but he also had his doubts.

"You don't think she's alive do you?"

Gil looked over at Catherine, his thoughts now broken and he felt a sting of guilt. He always expected the worst in kidnapping cases but this wasn't an ordinary kidnapping; this was Lindsay.

"No Cath I don't think she'd dead, but I am also trying to prepare myself for an unforeseen outcome."

Catherine sighed and the tears started to fall again.

"I can't lose my baby Gil. She is the only reason I'm still alive. I don't know what I would do with myself."

Gil turned into the parking lot of the lab looking for a space. After he parked he turned the Denali off and turned and pulled Catherine to him. She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. He tilted her chin up and gave her a solemn smile. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and wiped the tears from her porcelain cheek.

"Let's go inside and see where they are in the investigation. I want you to be strong Cath. Let the guys see that you believe in them and that you are trying to keep it together. OK?"

Catherine nodded and took several deep breaths. She pulled a tissue out of her bag and blew her nose, which hurt more than any physical pain she had been in a while considering it hasn't healed yet. Her nose bled a bit and Gil noticed.

"Cath is your nose bleeding?"

"Yeah a little but its from the break. I'm ok."

The both got out of the truck and made their way to the door. Gil wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held the door for her.

_She'll be fine. She'll be fine. She'll be fine._

A/N: Hey everyone sorry this took so long I was in Florida with my Boyfriend and i left the laptop home. Good news is i am well rested and the creative juices are flowing again so more chapters coming soon. R&R please you guys are great with them so far keep 'em coming.


	22. Chapter 22

Their Threat

Chapter 22

CSI is not mine

Sara walked from the trace lab to DNA. She didn't get anything from the tape lifts from Lindsay's or Catherine's rooms, other than their hair and other miscellaneous things that were easily ruled out. She was tired and getting frustrated.

_I hope DNA gives me something off the swab I collected from the basement._

She walked into the lab to find Greg leaning over the printer like a bear watch salmon swim up a creek. Sara walked up to him and sat in the chair behind him.

"Why is it that when we wait for the results on a case that's very important to us the printer takes for ever to receive the data?"

He asked her without turning around. She wanted to state the obvious but she didn't have the energy or the heart to be a bitch today. She wanted the results just as bad as the rest of them and she was starting to feel the strain.

"We just need to be patient Greg we can't let our frustration blind us."

Greg just stood there as if out of sheer will the print out would come with a DNA strand for him to run against the dirt bag that put Cath in the hospital. A knock came at the door frame Sara turned first and her blood ran cold.

"Culpepper get the hell outta here before I call security."

Sara noticed Greg's posture change out of the corner of her eye so she moved to stand in front of him.

"I am entitled to be here if the DNA results match my perp Kovinsky. As you both know this is a Federal case and we have jurisdiction."

Sara laughed and she was going to love proving this dirt bag Fed wrong on this one.

"No the case with CSI Willows was your case this is the Lindsay Willows case and you have no say or jurisdiction on this case and. . ."

Sara saw Catherine and Gil walk bye the front desk towards the DNA lab.

"In about three seconds you are going to be in violation of a restraining order so I suggest again. . . Special Agent that you leave on your own accord or I'll have security do it for you."

Culpepper turned around and saw Catherine and Gil walking into the Main lab and he turned back and glared at Sara and she glared back.

"You may have won this battle CSI but this isn't over. Kovinsky is our collar and we will pull rank on the city of Vegas."

"You go ahead and do that and watch me stand in front a judge and tell him what I told you; two different cases two different pieces of evidence. Goodbye agent."

By this time Greg had the print out in hand and was heading to the computer to pull up Kovinsky's DNA sheet. Culpepper stared Greg down and Greg just flipped the side bird. Culpepper turned and almost walked right over Catherine who in turn yelped. Gil pulled her toward him and watched Culpepper leave. The three turned to Greg.

"So Greggo we are ready for some news today."

Gil looked hopeful so did Sara and Catherine looked at him pleadingly.

TBC.

A/N: Okay guys what you think should it be his or no. -Thinks- I just don't know yet lol send me your thoughts and you reviews I love getting those bot emails they make me happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Their Threat

A/N: Hi everyone I'm back I have been in excruciating pain and in the hospital so sorry for the delay in my updates. I hope you guys still want to read my story. Love the reviews I got and you guys who will read I love you even more. Thanx :P Nigth

Catherine passed around her office waiting to hear from Jim. She couldn't stand not being able to go with the team to get her daughter and bring the bastard in. She understands the reason it doesn't mean she has to like it. A knock came at her door.

"Come in."

Still pacing back and forth she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She stopped midstride as the hands began to massage her shoulders and neck. She leant into it and sighed.

"I just want her back Gil. She's all I have left in this world and I won't be able to live anymore if I lose her. "

The hands made their way around her waist, and pulled her closer to the body. Catherine felt something was wrong.

"You'll see her soon enough."

Catherine tried to scream but a rag muffled her cries and soon she went limp in his hands. He lifted her over his shoulder and walked out of the lab. He wasn't going to stop when he had her so close before and now she is his and so is her little girl.

Gil walked down the hall toward Catherine's office to tell her they knew where Kovinsky lived and that Jim was on the way. He walked in noticing the lights on but no Catherine. Gil walked through the halls thinking of all the places she could be. Not the break room or the locker-room. He walked up to the reception desk.

"Judy have you seen Catherine?"

"No sir but this letter was left for you."

Judy handed him an envelope and went back to her work. Gil looked down at the letter and the CSI in him made him run to the print lab. His panic made Jackie look up from her magnifier.

"Hey boss you ok?"

"Jackie print the letter and run them against the Feds data base on the case they Catherine on."

Jackie did as he asked but it was taking too long for him so he walked out yelling back at her to page him when she got the results. He walked through the halls and pulled out his cell. He called her number and got her voicemail. He walked into Ecklie's office.

"Conrad she's gone."


	24. Chapter 24

Their Threat Chapter 24

Her head was pounding and she was cold. She tried to rub her eyes but realized that her hands were tied to something. The room was dark and damp the air was thick and smelt of mold. She could hear labored breathing in the far left corner of the room but she couldn't see.

"Hello pretty lady."

The sing song voice came from where she heard the breathing and she started to internally panic and she wanted to cry but she had to keep it together.

"You and your daughter look so much alike it's almost like you were cloned. She is so beautiful and you keep her caged in that house all day long she can't spread her wings."

Catherine heard him walk closer to her and she pushed as far back into the chair as she could.

"Where is my daughter?"

"You don't think I'm stupid enough to bring you two to the same location do you? No, no I know that you guys found where my house is, so either by now she's dead from the lack of oxygen or in the hospital."

Catherine let out the breath she had been holding she let the tears run down her face but held in any noise she may make and it hurt her throat.

Jim speed through the streets his siren blaring and lights flashing his cell phone started ringing. Knowing full well he couldn't answer it till he stopped he glanced down to see who it was.

"Grissom?"

The phone stopped ringing and his walkie-talkie came to life.

"_Jim come in."_

Jim pulled the talkie from the dash board while trying stay on the road.

"Brass here."

"_Jim Catherine's gone."_

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

_"He has her Jim he. . . He. . ."_

Jim could hear the trembling in his best friend's voice and he knew what he had to do.

"Gil relax man we can't do anything for her with you on edge we need you to work over there. I have Sara and Warrick with me take Nick and Greg and go over what you have from her office and anything else and I'll let you know what's going on at the house."

The line went dead, Jim knew he got through to Gil and he pulled into the development and prayed like never prayed before.


	25. Chapter 25

Their Threat chapter 25

Catherine lent back in the chair trying to see out of the tiny window above and behind her on the wall. She knew she was in a basement but where?

"Don't do that pretty lady you'll trip the explosives and I don't wanna be here if that happens and I surely don't wanna see your gorgeous body blown all over the place. No. . . . no sure wouldn't be pleasant."

Catherine set the chair flat on the ground. She looked at him terrified.

_He rigged the floor to blow, but he walked on it with me before. _

You seem to be wondering how I was able to stand there with you before. It's quite simple if the weight on the trigger become lighter than you or heavier than you and I it will blow. I don't so love looking at you. Your eyes are life perfect sapphires and your skin so smooth and milky white your breasts are. . ."

He stopped and looked into her eyes.

_She hears something._

He listens intently for any noise coming from where there should be none. The room was silent and still.

_Thump Thump_

"Ah so your friends may have found you already after all."

Kovinsky walked over to Catherine and tried to tie a gag around her mouth but she kept moving her head. He threw the tie on the floor and back handed her as her head went limp he took the duct tape off the table behind him and tore a piece off and put it over her mouth.

"That will keep you silent you bitch."

He turned and went for the door.

"Now it's time to play with your friends."


	26. Chapter 26

Their Threat 26

Brass stalked threw the old decrepit house. He could smell gas and he knew he had to find Lindsay soon or she wouldn't make it. The floor boards creaked and groaned under him as he made his way around. Nick and Warrick followed him closely all three with their guns drawn. A muffled cry caught their ears and Brass followed it slowly not to trip any traps.

"You guys stay close and watch your step this Kovinsky guy is a really bastard. He booby traps the area around the vic so no lighters no matches and no firing weapons."

"You got it Jim." Nick said looking in every corner they walked past.

Warrick walked into the kitchen and checked all the burns and the oven to find them off. He caught up to Nick and Brass in the living room.

"The son of a bitch must have put a hole in the main gas line we need. . ."

The sight of Lindsay tied spread eagle to the standing table stopped him dead in his tracks. She was pulling on her restrains and the tears flowed down her face like the blood from a gash.

"Lindsay listen to me sweetie we are going to get you out of here. Have you seen the man that took you today?" Brass walked toward her slowly.

Lindsay shook her head. Nick walked to her from one side and Warrick the other while Brass walked to her from the front.

"Lindsay did this man set up any wires or strings anything that might. . . you know cause us harm while trying to get to you?"

Lindsay shook her head again. Nick pulled the tape off her mouth with a gloved hand and put it in a bag.

"Uncle Jim please get me down." She managed to get out behind all her tears.

"Now Linds you know Uncle Warrick and Uncle Nick need to take you down slowly."

"But I can't feel my fingers anymore."

Warrick and Nick looked at each other both knowing that if they didn't let her arms down she may lose her hands, not knowing how long she had actually been tied like that.

"Lindsay how long have you been tied like this?" Warrick asked cutting the tape from her hands.

"Two days."

"Ok Lindsay once we cut you down you have to go with Uncle Jim and get to the ambulance outside ok."

She nodded and lent over to Brass as Nick cut her other hand down. They worked on her feet and she collapsed into his arms.

"Lindsay can you walk?"

"I don't know my feet feel like pins and needles."

"I'll take that as a no."

Brass picked her up and slowly made his way out of the house leaving Nick and Warrick to examine the evidence.

"Uncle Jim where is my mom?"

Jim looked down at the young girl in his arms.

"Lindsay let's get you looked at and then we can talk ok?"

She nodded the tears flowing again the EMTs took her from his arms. He pulled out his cell and called the gas company to get them here to shut the gas off. A soon as he hung up it rang. The name tag read _Sidle._

"Hello Sara what's going on?"

"The idiot went out there by himself."

"What how went where?"

"Gil found dirt in Catherine's office and the results must have given her location he ran out of trace and didn't tell anyone where he was going. Jim he is gonna get them both killed."

"Sara does Gil's car have a gps on it?"

"Yes I'll get Archie to connect it I'll send you the address when we get it. Jim I'm worried."

"I know Sara we need to keep calm."


	27. Chapter 27

**Their Threat chapter 27**

Grissom pulled up to the shack and parked right in front. He was going to get her out of there if it took all night. Twenty plus years of loving her in silences was over and he wasn't going to lose her now. His cell phone chirped and he looked down at the number.

_Brass_

"Yeah Jim?"

"Are you out of your mind? What are you doing Gil going out there by yourself? You die she's screwed, we don't know where you are?"

"Sara I'm sure is tracking me Jim."

"Gilbert Grissom you are insufferable sometimes you know that? She didn't think to do that till I said something. Gil we are all rattled by this but getting yourself killed will but Catherine in a greater chance of being killed as well. Just sit still and wait for back up."

"I can't do that Jim if there is any chance of me getting her out now I am going to do it. I have my side arm and a vest on."

"Gil listen to reason. He booby traps the houses Gil a vest isn't going to help u if the house blows."

"Jim I love her."

"I know you do but getting yourselves killed. . . Gil please just wait I have cars coming out to you know."

"Jim if they are not here in five minutes I'm going in without them."


	28. Chapter 28

Their Threat Chapter 28

Catherine struggled against her restraints rocking the chair back and forth trying to knock it over. She knew whoever was upstairs was going to get hurt and she didn't want that. She knocked herself back and she landed with a thud. She heard a loud bang and stomping.

"You dumb bitch I told you to stay put."

He lifted her back up and then they both heard the banging.

"Well it sounds like your friends have arrived. Be a good girl now."

Kovinsky ran back to the stairs and cocked the gun in his hand.

"I'll be back love."

He ran up the stairs and Catherine heard nothing but silence for at least five minutes, then a sequence of shots. She could imagine Gil walking through the door no weapon drawn and Kovinsky just pulling the trigger. She heard shouts and stomping and then the door swung open and she started to yell as loud as she could. She saw Gil walking toward her and she started to shake her head and rock to do anything to get him to stop.

"Gil wait!"

Jim's voice stopped him. Relief showed on Catherine's face.

"Gil when we picked Lindsay up the house was set to blow. Do really think he didn't do the same here?"

Gil rubbed his hand threw his hair. He wanted to hold her and tell her she'd be ok. She was within arm's reach and he couldn't get to her.

"Ok um Catherine did he say anything that would indicate that you may be in danger if I come get you?"

Catherine nodded her head.

"Ok um let's try and figure this out."

Sara walked over and knelt before the platform Catherine was on. She looked up at Catherine and she walked to her side without stepping on the platform. She reached for the tape on Catherine's mouth. Catherine realized what she was doing so she leant over toward her hand. Balancing the chair on two legs Catherine tried to stay that was till Sara could get the tape off her mouth.

"Sara!"

"Shut the hell up I've almost got it."

She grabbed the side on Catherine's mouth furthest from her and Catherine lowered herself till all four legs were on the ground. Rotating her head so the tape came off her mouth Catherine let out a sob that she had been holding in for days. Sara moved away from the platform she wanted to help more but she was glad now when she calmed down she could tell them how to get her off there.

"Catherine talk to us. How can we get u down?"

"If. . . anyone heaver then Kovinsky steps on here the platform will blow. If the weight is any lighter than me it will blow."

Everyone in the room sighed in defeat. Sara's head shot up she walked over to the platform and slowly stepped up to it.

"Sara what are you doing?"

"I weigh less then Kovinsky the least I could do is un-tie her."

Sara took a step up and slowly walked over to her. She knelt behind her and untied her hands then the rope around her waist then the ties on her ankles. When she finished she stood and held her hand toward Catherine to help her stand. Catherine looked confused at her. They hadn't been the best of friends but if Sara was willing to try so was she. She took her hand and slowly stood up.

"How am I going to get off of here?"

The group looked around at each other and Nick had an idea.

"Cath how much do you weigh?"

She looked up at him as if he had called her the most obscene name imaginable.

"What are you thinking Nick?" Warrick asked.

"Those bricks in the corner. If we could stack them up to equal Catherine's weight we could get her off there and out of here and then let bomb squad take care of the rest."

They all looked over at Catherine she looked up at them and sighed.

"I weigh 110lbs."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**: I want to that everyone that has read my fic and I wanna thank those who have reviewed to it and added it to either their alerts or their fav list. This should be the last chapter of this story but I want all any reviews to tell me the truth if I should leave it or do another.

Thanx again

Night

**Their Threat Chapter 29**

Nick walked over to the pile and picked up a few bricks.

"So we figure if each brick weighs three pounds each . . . that's 40 bricks to be on the safe side."

Gil thought a moment about how to do this.

"Ok we could just put them on and then Cath you could step off. Total your weight and the bricks its only 230 lbs."

Catherine looked over at the pile of bricks against the wall and she thought a came to her mind.

"Guys can you make sure the exact weight of each brick. This thing will blow if it's even a fraction of a gram below my weight."

The Sara and the guys look at each other and then to Gil who was already on the phone.

"Yeah Greg we found here. But to save her I need the scale from the garage. Jim will give you directions get here as soon as possible."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg pulled up to the house to see only Jim standing outside.

"He Jim where is everyone?"

"Downstairs with Catherine, good job getting here quick Sanders, we need to get this down there fast Gil starting to pace."

"You got it."

Greg pulled the scale out of the trunk and Jim helped him bring it downstairs. Sara heard the thumping and ran to help them down the stairs. Once everything was set up they started to weight each brick and placing it on the platform. Catherine was pacing around hoping they got the right amount of weight on so she could go home and be with her daughter and Gil.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"All right Cath the last brick is on you should be able to step down now."

Catherine looked back and forth at her friends, her family, the people she would trust her life with. She took slow step toward the edge Gil was closest to. Step by step the tears started sliding down her face. She looked around as she got closer. She stopped a few inches short of the edge.

"Cath what's wrong?"

Gil looked into her face.

"I want everyone out of the house."

They all looked at each other.

"What?"

Sara stared at her.

"If this doesn't work I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Please everyone."

"Catherine I'm not leaving you."

"Gil please. Everyone go now."

They all started walking out slowly every last one taking another look at her over their shoulder before going upstairs. Gil of course staying with her.

"Catherine why are you doing this?"

"Gil I love you. I always have. I will not watch someone else get hurt because of me if I can help it. Please love leave and let me get out of here. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gil pulled her head to him kissing her fully. His lips were softer then she expected happy that he got rid of the facial hair she always thought he looked younger without it. He pulled back and grabbed her face in his hands.

"I'll see you outside."

His voice was cracking and the tears threatening to fall.

"If anything does happen to me Gil promise me you'll tell Lindsay I love her."

"Nothing will happen to you Catherine."

"Gil promise me."

He sighed and looked down then back into her face.

"I promise."

Gil walked toward the stairs.

"Gil!"

He turned to her.

"Is he. . ."

"Dead Catherine he shot at Jim and Jim shot back."

Catherine nodded and Gil went upstairs. She waited till the upstairs door closed. She collapsed down to her knees sobs racking her body. She didn't want to die she wanted to make sure Lindsay grew up right and had everything she could want. She just admitted her feelings for her best friend and she wanted to see where things went with him. She really loved him. She wanted to be with him and have a family again. She took one step of the platform and then another. She turned and looked at it and saw it was in one piece. She backed up to the stairs turn and ran. When she got outside she saw Gil standing by his car. He uncrossed his arms and started to walk toward her. She took off running toward him and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. He had his arms wrapped around her thighs holding her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Sara Nick Warrick Greg and Jim walked back to their cars Nick's arm wrapped around Sara's waist.

"Nicky."

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm glad she's safe and they are happy. We should do something for them to make sure they get a few days off."

"Yeah I'll talk to the guys and see if we can convince Conrad to do it."

"Nick."

He stopped and looked at her.

"What Sa?"

"I love you."

Nick smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you to Sara. Let's go home."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine sat in her living-room wrapped in a throw blanket watching a movie. She heard the front door open and close and she watched Gil walk into her living-room.

"So?"

"Well Culpepper was put on suspension. He wasn't dismissed because there was no one around to hear the threat he made against you. But he was suspended for put your life and Lindsay's life in danger."

Catherine sighed and rested her head on the arm of the couch.

"It's over for good now. No more worries."

Gil sat down across from her pulling her feet into his lap. He rubbed feet as she started to drift.

"I love you Gil."

"I love you to Cath.

THE END


End file.
